


Cool

by hunters_retreat



Series: Story's End [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dean raises Sam, John Dies, M/M, Sam and Dean lean on each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>   Sam wants to hang out with his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool

  
  
“Hey Sammy!” 

 

 

Sam smiled at his brother as he jumped up from the bench in front of the library. He grabbed his backpack and threw it over one shoulder, closing the distance between the Impala and himself.  When he got there he threw the bag in back and jumped in the front seat.

 

 

“So what do you need help with Sam?”  Dean asked.

 

 

Sam thought about it for a minute, trying to make up his mind if he should let it out or just make Dean go along for the ride.  Dean didn’t like to be in the dark about things with Sam, he never had and since their Dad’s death he was a lot worse.  He wouldn’t enjoy just being driven around if he knew there was something wrong.  In the end he decided to just tell what he had to.

 

 

“Well, it’s not so much as what I need help with, as I need someone to do something with.”

 

 

“Spill it Sammy.”

 

 

Sam laughed.  “Seriously Dean, you need to relax.  Which is sort of the point.  I… I have a plan for tonight and you have to just go along and relax, okay Dean?  We’re always in the middle of something and I just… I need this, alright?”

 

 

Dean looked at him for a minute, appraising him and finally came back with a small smile.  “Alright then.  Where are we off to?”

 

 

“Drive Dean. I’ll tell you the way, you just drive.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sam had it all planned, knew exactly what they’d both eat at the diner down the street from the drive in, and knew exactly what type of candy they’d both want.  When they pulled up at the diner, Dean looked skeptical, but Sam pushed him in and stopped Dean when he went to pay for the tab. 

 

 

“My treat.”  Sam said with a proud smile on his face.  Dean’s was just as proud if a little surprised.

 

 

“Sam you don’t have to do that.”

 

 

“No, I don’t.  But I haven’t needed tutoring in a while and I’ve been doing Ms. Ebright’s lawn anyway and… I just wanted to do this, alright?  You’re taking care of me.  The least I can do is supply a night out once in a while.”

 

 

“Alright.  Bring on the party girls!”    He slapped the back of Dean’s head but they were both laughed when Sam dropped the cash on the table and led Dean back out to the Impala. 

 

 

The drive in was just down the street from the diner and they were playing classic horror movies.  They sat on the hood of the Impala laughing lazily at the stupidity of movie makers in the genre, the uselessness of garlic, and the lack of real life women who thought the best way to thank someone for saving their lives was to throw themselves into bed with them. 

 

 

It was a double feature and Dean pulled a blanket out of the back, letting Sam snuggle under the blanket with him, arm draped around his shoulder as they continued to watch. 

 

 

When it was over Sam was hesitant to move, but Dean had to work in the morning even if it was a Saturday and Sam had a lot of studying to do.  Plus he wanted to clean the place up and surprise Dean with a clean house and maybe even dinner if he could manage not to burn it.  He was still working on the cooking thing. 

 

 

It wasn’t like he felt the need to do this because there was something special coming up, but he’d come to realize how much Dean was doing for him.  Dean hated the normal life.  He knew that.  He knew that Dean would much rather be out there hunting the supernatural than looking after his kid brother, but he’d made the call to keep them together no matter what it meant.  Sure, they could dodge the law well enough to do it the other way, but Dean had always wanted to give Sam the chance to stay at one school, to have friends and all that.    Dean was sacrificing a lot for Sam and he’d come home the other night, found Dean pouring over yet another how to book and couldn’t imagine his older brother being so interested that he was devouring them like this. 

 

 

Dean was determined and nothing stood in his way when he was like that.  If it meant becoming handyman of the year, he’d do it.  And he was.  So Sam decided that with the money he’d been saving to maybe get some new clothes or to take a girl to the movies, he wanted to spend it on Dean instead.

 

 

 

 

They got home and Dean settled onto the couch, flipping the tv on automatically.  Another horror movie was on and Sam sat next to Dean, kicked his shoes off and relaxed into the couch.

 

 

He felt Dean watching him and turned to see Dean’s smile, unguarded and completely happy for once.  “What?”

 

 

“Thanks Sammy.”

 

 

“For what?”

 

 

“For wanting to hang out with your big brother.”

 

 

Sam returned the smile.  “Even though the rules firmly state that no big brother is ever really cool, I think you’re kinda the exception to that one.”

 

 

Dean didn’t answer, in fact he just turned his head back to the movie but Sam saw the way his lips turned up even higher, saw the way Dean’s eyes watered and he knew that he did the right thing.

 

 

When he started to feel tired he refused to get up, instead leaning into Dean again.  Dean shifted slightly, pulling the blanket off the back of the couch and threw it over him, his arm over Sam’s shoulder again.  Sam fell asleep like that, Dean’s warmth against him, a softly whispered “goodnight Sammy,” and what may have been an imagined “I love you Sammy,” and Dean’s hand rubbing calming circled into his skin.  Nothing else calmed him like Dean and nothing else ever would.  That’s just all there was to it.    
  
  


End file.
